A Whole New Grid
by Foedus
Summary: Hal Emmerich becomes a computer programmer at Encom, and on an unusual tedious and boring task given to him by the CEO himself, Hal finds something that is more then suspicious and enticing.  What he opens up for himself is one hell of a new experience.
1. Chapter 1

"Mister Emmerich... you've been up for three consecutive days, and you haven't left your office," a woman's voice purred from behind what looked like a very haggard, and very exhausted young man. Glasses were falling off the bridge of his nose, and his messy, windswept brown hair seemed far more... messy. Hal would look up, dark bags under his eyes, and he'd smile weakly.

"It's not like I have a choice. The Boss has me working double shifts. Dave isn't going to be happy about this in the least," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a heavy sigh soon after he pulled himself from the screen. "I'm going to make myself another cup of coffee, do you want some?" He asked, looking over to the girl before he'd thumb out some coins for the machine. However, manicured hand would fall over his, and the woman would stare at him.

"As your colleague, and your supervisor... please... I'm telling you to go home and rest..." She stated. "Whatever they have you doing here is not worth your health and your sanity." Hal would stare at her for a good long moment, before he'd purse his lips, making a face that obviously disagreed with what Erin had to say. He'd roll his shoulder, trying to pull the crick out of it for a moment, before he'd nod.

"Fine. Let me please just finish what I'm working on. For some strange reason he has me organizing files... Encom. The wondrous company that still uses manual file placement." He'd laugh, though it certainly sounded sarcastic. Erin would laugh as well, before she'd nod.

"Finish up, I want you out of here by the end of the hour." She stated, before carrying herself away on overused stilleto heels and a stern demeanor. He guessed it was just an act. She never talked as much as she tried to put off.

Finally sitting back down at his desk, he began that tedious task once more, dropping one folder after another in its prospective databases, before an alert sound and a refusal to let him permit stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell?" He'd look at the file once more, encrypted, and obviously more than... protected, by the look of it. He'd frown, before clicking on the file again. Same reaction.

The back of his mind began to stir, and as he peered over the cubicles to see if there was anyone available... or watching, he quickly sat back down and pushed himself into the desk. Those brown eyes were more than flashing now, and his hands quickly began to type... faster... faster.

Until a telltale 'permitted' ding sounded, and the file was unlocked. He'd click into it, curiosity getting the best of him, and as his eyes scanned the contents, he was growing more and more... confused.

"Laser control systems and blueprints? What the hell are they doing with a laser?" He'd frown once more, before he'd click on one of the files.

"Hal, I thought I told you to leave?" He jumped, and looked back at Erin with one hell of a nasty expression, before he dipped his head down and sighed.

"Christ... scare someone silly why don't you... I'm leaving, I'm leaving, this is the last file, it's just being complicated. I'll figure it out, and be done in five..." He'd smile, and Erin would shake her head and sigh. "Emmerich, I'm surprised you aren't the CEO of the company. You spend more time than him here..."

"Doesn't everyone?" He asked, and as she turned her head, he quickly produced a flash drive, and plugged it in on one of the more hidden ports on his desktop. He'd continue to watch to see if Erin would walk back his way, before he'd narrow his eyes and turn his face back to the computer screen. As he began to download, the crackling voice in his ear began to speak up.

"I swear to fucking god, Hal, you better have a damned good reason why it's taking you so long. You haven't come home for three days, and I've been having to put up with Sunny's eggs for the last two!" Hal would wince, and rub his ear for a moment, before he'd grumble.

"Things have been tight here Snake. The CEO just disappeared. There's something about a laser here, control systems... I'm downloading the files so I can better study them. I didn't think Encom made weapons..." He heard the exasperated sigh come from the other end, and he smirked. "And before you ask, no, it's not the schematics for a giant robot, and no, you won't be needing to put on your damn muscle suit." When the files would complete, he'd disconnect, log off, and stand up, quickly throwing the drive in his pocket, beginning his stride to the door.

"Now I'm coming home..."

"Hal, if you get fired from your job because you just STOLE what most likely are very secretive files from their databases, I'm going to laugh." He'd smirk, before narrowing his eyes.

"I know you will... but wouldn't you feel more safe to see if this is a weapon or not?" Silence from the other end forced him to chuckle, and as he fumbled for his bus card, he'd lean against the light post and sigh. It was cold out, and it definitely made him wish that he had his own car. And being with Encom for four years... surely told many about how... outstanding the pay was. Looking back to the building off in the distance, he'd smirk and shake his head. It wasn't as if he didn't like the work. It was his dream to work for such a skilled company...

He was hoping it would have paid better. He'd look up as the doors to a bus nearly smacked him in the face, and he'd quickly grab the rail, pulling himself up and handing them the card. Swiping it and having it returned, he found himself a seat in the back, and nestled himself against the wall, laying his head down.

Within moments, he was asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to a bus screeching to a halt wasn't the best way to come out of sleep, and as he slammed forward in his seat, he'd look up, cursing vilely and rubbing at his nose. It wasn't bleeding which was a good thing. And as he began to stand up, the bus driver smirked and shrugged.

"Sorry, bud, almost missed yer stop..." Hal would smile, though obviously with fake intentions, before he'd grumble and step down the stairs and out onto the street. The apartment complex looked as bleak as it always did, and as he ascended the fire escape, he knocked on the emergency window once, and it flew open, an old man with a foul glare in his eyes and a cigarette between his lips staring up at him, before he sighed and leaned away to let him in.

"About damned time..." He growled, voice rasped, harsh. Hal blamed it on the smokes, but Dave denied it every time. Sunny of course, came flying out of the kitchen, oven mitts still on, before her arms latched around Hal's waist and she was squeezing him.

"You're home Uncle Hal!" She cried, before looking up. Smiling, she throttled herself back into the kitchen, before coming out with a plate of eggs. They weren't... messy this time around, and Hal smiled, though it was sad.

"Thank you Sunny, thank you very much." Taking the plate and the silverware, he'd sit down and begin to eat. However, the drive was burning a hole into his side, and the poor man was absolutely squirming to attempt to debunk the coding and examine the blueprints. Just what were they making that involved a laser? And one that produced a solid beam at that? This wasn't just a disk reading one either. It definitely had potential, probably, to be a nasty little problem. Of course, Hal shoved his food down, and stood up. "I'll be in the computer room..."

"Hey wa-"

"No time, I want to examine these files." Before Dave could argue, the door was closed, and Hal was sitting in his haven once more. A large monitor suddenly flashed on, and he'd smile. This was where he belonged... This was where he had power. Everywhere else he was weak. He didn't know how to fight, he didn't know how to sneak, or shoot, or any of that for that matter. But when he was in front of a computer...

He was the creator of worlds.

"Good Evening Hal Emmerich. It has been three days since you have logged on. Virus Scans and Repair Scans are recommended." However, as that robotic female voice began to speak, Hal was already activating the recommended programs, and shortly afterward, he plugged the drive in and opened up the file. The blueprints expanded, and Hal sat back, mouth slightly agape.

"So it is a weapon..." It definitely looked it anyway. Standing about as tall as the beginnings of his ribcage. "Wonderful..." He'd look back down at his keyboard, before other documents began to pull up, the tell tale 'gling' of an alert sounding through his speakers. Eyes would widen as he read through each, chest pressing against the edge of the desk.

A visible beam... that seemed to just make the person disappear? What the hell was this?

Frowning and rubbing his chin, he'd look back to the door, almost as if he were trying to hide something. Scanning quickly over the components he needed, a wince would fall over his face, and he'd sigh.

"Damn it... Half of this sounds expensive..." He'd grumble, shaking his head and slamming the desk with a palm of his hand. "Dammit!"

"Mr. Emmerich... my knowledge function indicates that there is a location of one such laser in the files. A Kevin Flynn has taken it out." That feminine voice purred, and Hal narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips.

Flynn... That man's son owned most of the shares for the company, and because of him and his antics before he took over, the poor computer programmer was up to his ears in paperwork, and usually trying to drown out the harsh screaming of the board of Directors.

Thankfully that all changed, and he was sitting rather comfortably. Even if it had him doing menial work like this from time to time...

"Thank you, does it say a location?" He finally asked, and the computer monitor flashed, and a picture of an old, Retro style arcade flickered.

"Yes. A Flynn's Arcade, owned and run by Kevin Flynn."

"Wonderful, thank you Cera."

"Your welcome, Mr. Emmerich."

* * *

Sam sighed, the trip to The Grid always had him sick and nauseous, but it was a welcome sight as clothing faded, and his suit slowly made its appearance. He stared down at the light blue lighting, before he walked down the pathway. He remembered this spot... Where Clu and his Father had their final stand. He never understood the entire situation, but he did understand that Clu wasn't evil, persay.

Quorra looked over to him and smiled gently, hand moving to his shoulder as she walked with him.

"Do you think it was smart, giving him access to those files?" She finally asked, melodic voice catching his attention and pulling him out of his musings.

"Yeah... He has... potential... His programming skills are nearly equivalent to my father's... Perhaps he can repair the damage that was done to this place..." He mumbled gently. "And perhaps help us in trying to find my father... If he's still here."

"But, when he-"

"I know... I just have a feeling." Another set of foot steps were coming towards them, and as he looked up, Tron was in front of him, smirk on his face, though it looked sad.

"Greetings, Sam. It's been a while since you came here... I'm glad you did however, the Grid always seems empty without a Flynn in it." Something in his voice was hurt, as if he felt some sort of emotional pain.

"It always does, doesn't it, how are things going so far?" He asked, joining with Tron at his side, as they began to walk.

"Rebuilding has been hard... We don't have a creator, and without a creator, this place can't be truly... fixed. Zuse has just gotten out of Quarantine... as well as Gem, they were badly damaged during the explosion, but they are relatively... good as new." Sam scowled gently, before he nodded.

"I don't trust him, bastard... but in other news... I think I may have found someone for this place. At least, the guy doesn't seem as if he has anything better to do. He's one of my best programmers, has that new Program that showed up, she's an operating system, yes? Has she proved useful help for you?"

"Cera? Yes actually, she's a basket case though, always snooping around. She's organized though, that always helps." Tron laughed, and Sam nodded once more, his own smirk playing on his lips. He knew full well who Cera was, Hal talked about her like she was God when he was at work, and on break. When the operating system had shown up out of the blue, and labelled herself Cera... well, he just put the pieces together.

"Great, but keep an eye out for him, perhaps even he'll be able to help with that..." He faded off, the grid was so badly damaged when Flynn had reintegrated, that corruptions in code and soft spots in the system began to appear like a virus. Tron and his monitors did well enough to deal with the corrupted programs, but it was beginning to grow into a situation. "Problem... we're having in the Outlands, hm? And... any news on my father, if he's still here?"

Tron fell silent and after a long moment, shook his head. "Not yet, Sam, but we're still looking. I have a feeling he's not gone... He may not be here, but he's not gone..."

Sam sighed, but smiled all the while. "I have a feeling too, buddy... Hopefully that feeling amounts to something." Hopefully.


End file.
